In variable speed drives having a drive pulley and a driven pulley connected by a modified V-belt, an example of which is sold under the trademark VARIBELT by the U.S. Electrical Motors Division of Emerson Electric Co., the pulleys are housed in an enclosure which is made as compact as possible, because the variable speed drive is inevitably a part of a larger system, and therefore it is desirable to make the amount of space it occupies as small as possible.
One of the limitations imposed on the width of the housing in a direction perpendicular to the drive shafts is the clearance required to permit the removal and installation of drive belts.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a construction of one or both pulleys which will permit the use of a narrower housing than is conventional for a given diameter pulley or will provide additional clearance between the pulley and the standard housing for purposes of removing and installing belts.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.